Frozen
by doglover427
Summary: Leona misses the two people that complete her. Leona Lansing/Rebecca Halliday/Charlie Skinner


**A/N: It's been about a year since I've written anything and this is my first OT3 piece, just fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The older blonde woman opened the double glass doors that lead to her patio. She held a newspaper with a pen clipped at the top. It was a gorgeous fall day, still early in the season. The leaves had just started their annual change of color and the smell of fall clung to the damp air. Dew lay on the grass but in the midst of all the natural beauty, something felt amiss. Rebecca was asked to defend a case in upstate New York. Charlie attended a news convention in Chicago. It was not until now that Leona realized her lovers were pretty much her only real friends. She had kept herself busy all week. However, now that she had the time to sit down and breathe, she felt the pang of loneliness.<p>

Her phone rang. She pulled the vibrating device from her pocket. Glancing down at the screen, she threw on her snarkiest tone and answered the call. "Am I going to get any grandchildren, yet?"

"Hi, Ma." Leona snickered. Her son was unshakable. "Now listen." _Oh God, _she thought _this never ends well. _"I know your friends are out of town. I figured you might like to join me and my girlfriend for dinner."

Leona blinked. "Sure, Reese. That sounds good." She smiled against the fall breeze.

"Alright, see you at six!" Leona hung up the phone and sat down at the patio table. She took a deep breath of the crisp air and sighed. She glanced down at her phone. There had been no texts or calls for two days from either of her lovers. The pang in her chest started to grow as her mind grew clouded with dark thoughts. She had worked all of her life, achieved so much, and she still felt like she was failing.

* * *

><p>Becca picked up the phone and dialed the second number in her speed dial.<p>

* * *

><p>The evening was mostly pleasant. After a few glasses of red wine and a plate full of chicken romano, Leona was able to behave herself. Her future daughter-in-law knew how to cook, that definitely helped. She was a lovely red-haired woman. The relationship wouldn't last long, but Reese had good taste. Leona took interest in their conversations, but that tinge in her heart was still there. Reese looked good. He had the sleeves of is shirt cuffed, hair combed, and pants ironed. Despite what she told him, she was proud of him. Her legacy rested on his shoulders but she would never let him see that. In the middle of dessert, she excused herself to the rest room. The lights were bright in the small area. Uncovered bulbs surrounded the mirror. Leona stared into the reflective surface; the wrinkles in her face had deepened in the last week. She had little sleep. Leona smoothed the wrinkles of her brown dress and sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Charlie, I can't stand this." Rebecca's sultry voice pleaded into the phone.<p>

The grey haired man sighed as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He ran calloused fingers through thinning hair. "I know, Becca. I was considering leaving tonight." He took a sip of the cold beverage. "I miss her, too."

"We should! I don't have to be back until Monday. The pretty boys can handle tomorrow." Rebecca pulled up flights on her tablet as she spoke. "I'll even book your ticket."

* * *

><p>"Reese, darling," Leona kissed her son's cheek. "Thank you for inviting me." She hugged his girlfriend. "It was nice meeting you." Leona made it to the car before a tug in her stomach made her grab the rearview mirror. She hunched over, the deep pit growing. She didn't know when Becca was going to be back and Charlie still had the weekend in Chicago. She'd be going home to an empty, lonely house. That thought hurt more than it probably should.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebecca had a key to the front door. She found the house empty, as she figured she would. The scent of home greeted her as she walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. The sunlight peaked through the windows, brightening the green walls. She opened the cabinets and heard the front door open.<p>

"Leona?" a man's voice called.

"No, Charlie. It's me. I'm making popcorn." Becca had already made herself comfortable. Her heels were off and dress sat mid-thigh.

Charlie walked into the living room. "I'll find a movie!" He snickered. Charlie loved to watch musicals. He looked through Leona's DVDs and found _Hello, Dolly! _sitting on top on the pile. Charlie kept looking and found a hidden copy of _Frozen. _Leona must be preparing for grandchildren.

Rebecca shouted from the other room, "We are not watching Barbra Streisand again!" Charlie shrugged and scooted a blue pillow off the couch. He plopped down on it and grabbed another pillow to lean against the couch. _Frozen _it is.

The bodacious brunette walked in to find Charlie holding the _Hello, Dolly_ box. "Charlie, I'm so tired with your fascination of young singing blonde women."

We're going to watch _Frozen_, Becca. Sit down." Charlie huffed as his set the boxes on the coffee table and put the DVD in the player.

Becca snarled, "Like that's any better." She took the right side of the couch. It was a grey suede, the highlight of the room. She grabbed a blanket before popping apiece of popcorn in her mouth and throwing one at Charlie.

* * *

><p>Leona walked through the door of her home. She heard laughing—possibly singing—echoing in the spacious house. Sounds bounced off white walls and wooden floors. She kicked off her heels, threw her coat on a hook, and tiptoed into the living room. Popcorn was strewn across the floor with pillows, blankets as Idina Menzel's voice came from the speakers, and Disney characters were on the television. Rebecca sat on the couch with her feet curled under her legs, tossing cold popcorn. Leona could not see Rebecca's target. Creeping in farther, she saw Charlie leaning against the couch, sitting on pillows that lay on the floor. "Are you two idiots seriously watching <em>Frozen<em>?"

"Lee!" Becca called and snapped her head around, "I didn't hear you come in. Come join us." She grabbed the remote, paused the movie, and patted the couch next to her.

Her heart swelled. Leona climbed onto the couch and put her legs across Becca's lap. "Not like it's my house or anything. What're you doing here, anyway?"

Charlie turned around and sheepishly looked at the ladies. "We missed you," he shrugged.

This. This setting, this warmth of people had been what she needed. Leona felt complete. These two people filled a void in her life that she never knew existed. The depth of her love could never be adequately described. She fell so hard, so quickly, she didn't realize she would be a spiraled mess when they were gone. Coming home to an area filled with love and laughter was something she always dreamed and worked hard to get. Now, she realized it was supposed to come naturally.

She smiled, "I missed you, too."


End file.
